Fate
by Abby -WCD
Summary: YAOI Fuuma x Kamui : AEAU A different ending, which makes both Kamuis happy. Longer summery inside. Review? ::puppydog eyes::


Fate  
  
Fanfiction: X/1999  
  
Summery: The promised day has come. The legendary battle with the two destined dragons is finally upon us. But strangely, both Kamui's and Fuuma's wishes come true...due to that fate is never wrong. Yaoi – Fuuma/Kamui. Character death.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it was mine, but I'm not CLAMP. Cararsh. ::pouts::  
  
N/A: Neh. This is my first posting in X/1999 category. I hope you readers like it...cause if you don't, I'll be a good little author and go back to Harry Potter where people do like my work. And yes, blame my muse for the character death. He wanted ::beep:: to die.  
  
Basil: ::evil smile::  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
The promised day had come.  
  
Swords clashed together on the top of Tokyo Tower where the two Kamuis were battling. Short, ragged breaths were drawn from the dragon of heaven as he charged at his old friend again. Fuuma smirked, blocking the weaker one's useless attack. Tears stained Kamui's Shinken; mauve eyes were damp.  
  
"Why...Fuuma?" Fuuma lowered his Shinken to face Kamui. His strides towards the young seal were slow, making each step worse than the last. Kamui quivered, backing away from the dragon of earth. Once he was backed up against a wall, the seal only watched his lost friend with tearing orbs.  
  
"Why? Because...it's destiny," Fuuma lifted his Shinken above his head, "And destiny is always right." A devilish smile covered the angel's face as he plunged his sacred sword downward.  
  
Lightning in the shape of a destined dragon illuminated the pitch of night. Its claws tore the sky in two, leaving a damned mark that would never fade. Engraving silence stood endlessly, leaving fate. Blood stained Fuuma's Shinken.  
  
"What?" The enraged dragon of earth withdrew his sword from his victim, glaring at the seal. Kamui snapped open his lavender eyes, fear filling him. Forest orbs stared into his amethyst ones.  
  
"...S-Subaru?" A smile came over the 13th Sumeragi Head as he stared at his friend. Kamui, in a panicked rush, turned the other seal and himself so Subaru could lean against the wall.  
  
The image was shattered; Fuuma was outraged. He'd hit the wrong seal that tried to protect his Kamui. Crimson poured from the wound in Subaru's chest and he fell into Kamui's arms helpless.  
  
"Kamui...m-make your w-wish a r-reality-" Red fell from the seal's mouth as he stuttered, "...b-because I c-couldn't-" The limp Sumeragi Head went numb, becoming dead weight in Kamui's arms.  
  
"SUBARU!" The young seal shook his ally violently, trying to awaken him. But there was no way to wake him; the dead never come back. In lost hope, the dragon of heaven hugged his gone friend, eyes tearing with bitter hate.  
  
Fate's wheels stopped.  
  
Kamui was forced up from behind and Subaru slipped from his grasp. The seal yelled as he tried to reach out for his friend but he was forced to turn. He now faced his twin star with stained hands. A sly smirk was thrown rashly on Fuuma's face.  
  
"Your wish? Your wish...to die?" Amber eyes glistened and Fuuma pulled Kamui closer to himself, "Or is it...your other wish?"  
  
A struggle was born; Kamui tried to release himself from his twin's arms but they held their position. A whine escaped Kamui's mouth as he felt Fuuma clawing into his back roughly. Fuuma brought his head down to Kamui's ear, still grinning with white malice.  
  
"Maybe I should grant it." One of Fuuma's powerful hands moved up to pull Kamui's hair. Kamui screamed with bitter hate and tears as his head was forced back. Taking the opportunity, Fuuma filled Kamui's mouth with his own.  
  
The forced connection ended as quickly as it was started. Fuuma's grip around the seal decreased and Kamui immediately pulled back. Orbs of amber glared into broken amethyst ones, demanding truth.  
  
"Isn't that your wish?" Still backed up against the wall, Kamui could only watch as his twin star filled the space between them, "To have me back?"  
  
"But-" Kamui dropped his Shinken in dark horror. Fuuma smiled and kicked the master sword father away from the two, keeping his own firmly by his side.  
  
"Yes, it is your wish," Fuuma leaned his head closer to his twin star's, "To have your precious Fuuma back." Once again, Fuuma leaned in to kiss his dragon of heaven. Kamui screamed as he tried to escape the demon's grasp but Fuuma refused. He drained Kamui's mouth of pureness with his wondering tongue.  
  
Finally realizing what he could do, the young dragon brought his teeth together with the angel's tongue between them. Fuuma pulled away from Kamui in shock, but still kept the dragon of heaven trapped.  
  
"Yes, that is my wish. But I want my Fuuma, not you." Kamui glared as he watched his star's mouth fill with crimson. Fuuma looked up to the seal with angry yellow orbs that were filled with murder.  
  
"Your Fuuma? Has it occurred to you that "your Fuuma" and I might be the one and the same?" Backing up just enough to bring his Shinken to Kamui's throat, Fuuma drowned with rage, "Maybe it's time you understand that "Fuuma" was always me." Fuuma pushed his Shinken just enough to draw blood from Kamui. A desperate cry of pain fell rapidly from the younger dragon's mouth.  
  
"N-no, y-you took him away f-from me! You-!" Fuuma licked his lips and pushed a bit harder to dig deeper into his twin star's delicate throat. Raw flesh appeared visible on the seal's neck, stinging due to the openness to air.  
  
"You're mistaken. I never took him away. You're the one who brought me out. You caused me to change, Kamui." The words struck the seal violently. His lavender eyes grew insanely; fate's wheels began to turn again.  
  
"It was your choice, Kamui. Your choice made me a dragon of earth. It was your fault." The younger dragon began to shake violently as he fell forward into Fuuma's waiting arms. Kamui's mauve eyes glassed over and his shivering became nonstop. Guilty words rushed through the seal's head, infecting his sanity with blame.  
  
"It's my fault – I changed him – It's me – I changed – NO!" Rambled words fell from Kamui's mouth as he sobbed in his twin star's arms. Fuuma smirked as he held his prize in his hands. His broken Kamui had "died" by his hands. Fate proved to be right...again.  
  
Kamui, whom was having a nervous breakdown, grasped at Fuuma's shirt, taking a handful of cloth in an attempt to calm his nerves.  
  
"I killed him I killed him I killed him-" Fuuma's twin star brought his hands up to his ears to block out the screaming inside of his pounding head. But the blame continued to yell endlessly at him. Fuuma backed the two destined dragons away from the wall, pulling his new toy closer to himself.  
  
"Yes Kamui, you killed me just as I killed you," Fuuma dropped his sacred sword and picked up his younger self, "Fate was right. The two Kamuis could only kill each other...and the dragons of earth won." The darker one looked at his broken doll's face. Amber eyes sparkled in delight as they saw fear controlling the darkened violet orbs.  
  
"Fuuma – killed – I –" the dragon of heaven's teeth started to chatter form lasting fear. The world around Kamui was gone and only Fuuma and his haunting words kept company. There was nothing else; not the earth, not his dead friend, not change-  
  
A grave smile found its way to Kamui's face. The broken grin of insanity made Fuuma delighted. His doll removed his hands from his ears and brought his delicate hands to Fuuma's face. The younger dragon cupped his friend's face with quivering hands, eyes shinning with dark light.  
  
"Make my wish come true...Fuuma," Kamui's voice cracked, lavender tearing, "So we can both win."  
  
The dragon of earth leaned into the seal's touch, bringing his face closer to his doll, "So we'll both win?" Fuuma kissed the dragon's lips softly, penetrating the dissolving conflict. Kamui dropped his hands to the angel's shoulders and started to kiss back. Once the two legendary ones pulled apart, Kamui offered a smile.  
  
"Yes. We will both win. Fate said so." Fuuma nodded in understanding, bringing motion to his still legs. He walked out of Tokyo Tower with his winnings, never to be seen again.  
  
It was fate that foretold that their wishes would come true. And fate...is never wrong.  
  
end  
  
N/A: Review. Hopefully someone enjoyed it! ^_^ Oh, I don't take kindly to flames. But REVIEW! I get sad and depressed without them...::shakes head::  
  
::hands out cookies:: Merci! ^_^ 


End file.
